Similar
by smallvillechic110
Summary: Clark finds a girl in the cornfield and discovers something different about her...


Chapter 1 

Clark was just sitting up in his loft studying for his history finals the next day. The Declaration of Independence was going to have to wait. He needed a break so he walked down the loft stairs and went out to the cornfield.

He knew his way around this place with his eyes closed. In fact, it was so dark it was practically like having his eyes closed. What time was it? Clark looked at his watch. Almost midnight. He had been up studying all night.

He started back to the loft to gather his things and go to bed when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone else was out in the cornfield.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

The noise stopped and he figured it was just his imagination. He started walking back until he heard the noise again. This time it was different, it was like someone was walking but then there was a thump. He turned around to where he heard the sound and heard a slight moan. Now he knew it was someone else. He ran to where the noise came from.

Clark pushed the corn stalks aside as fast as he could to make his way over to the person until finally he found what he was looking for. He couldn't really tell who it was. It was really dark out and the person was laying on the ground with their back to him. Clark could see that the person was shaking and obviously hurt. They were still quietly moaning and Clark ran towards the person. He flipped them over and was suddenly hit with a terrible pain.

Kryptonite.

It didn't take long for him to back off and get some distance from it. It was then he got a good look at the person. The first thing he noticed was the long brown hair. Then the pained face of the person. It was a girl. No older than sixteen. But that's not the thing that got Clark's attention. It was the large rock stabbed into the girls stomach. Obviously meteor rock since it was bright green...and glowing.

That's odd, thought Clark, I'm not close enough to it for it to glow. Clark went closed and was going to try to pick the girl up ad bring her inside but when he got closer, the pain was too much. He wasn't going to be able to carry her. He needed someone else to help him.

Clark ran into the house and was relieved to find his parents in the kitchen drinking some hot chocolate. They did this a lot when Clark was up late or when something was wrong. This time it was probably the latter.

"Hey, son. Slow down. What's wrong?" Jonathan asked running over to his son.

"Dad, you have to help me. There's a girl, she in the cornfield, and shes hurt. I can't help her. She's got kryptonite on her. Come on!" Clark yelled

Normally Jonathan would have been angry for Clarks tone but this sounded important. Clark took him out to the spot where he found the girl. She was still there and unfortunately still conscious.

"Oh my God, Clark! What happened?" he asked kneeling down next to the girl

"I don't know. I just came out here for some air and I heard her. I tried to help but the rock is so large…" Clark answered. He looked down at the girl. She was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. They needed to get her to a hospital, fast.

The girl must have known what they were thinking because she started to answer.

"No…d..doc…tors..p..please…" she begged quietly.

"We have to get you to a hospital or you're going to bleed to death." Jonathan said.

"Please…" she said, "don't…"

"But…"

"Dad, she said no hospital. I think you of all people should know to respect that. Can't we just help her?" Clark asked.

Jonathan got a look at the girls wound. It looked pretty bad but she told them herself not to send her to a hospital. First thing he needed to do was get the rock out.

"Clark, I'm going to pull the rock out. Take your shirt off, we need something to help stop the bleeding when I pull it out. I'll put the rock somewhere away from here and go get some towels to help stop the bleeding as well. Ok, son?" Clark nodded and took off his shirt revealing a white t-shirt underneath. "When I pull it out, you get over here as fast as you can…on the count of three…"

Clark saw the girls eyes fill with a fear he had never seen before. ONE… she started panting even harder than before. TWO…the poor girl looked like she were going to cry. THREE…Jonathan pulled the rock out as fast as he could. The girls body jerked upwards with the motion. She started to scream and tears rolled down her face. Suddenly she stopped screaming and slumped back down to the ground as if in defeat.

Clark thought she stopped breathing and when Jonathan started to run for the house, Clark ran to the girl.

She was still breathing. That was good. He balled his shirt up and pressed it up to her wound putting pressure on it, hopefully to stop the bleeding. It didn't take long until the shirt was completely soaked. His dad still wasn't back yet so he needed something else to help with stopping the bleeding. He rushed to take off his undershirt and was about to apply it to the wound when he stopped in midair.

The wound was…healing? Clark remembered the flashlight his dad left on the ground and turned it on. The wound was, in fact, healing. It looked very familiar to Clark. It looked like how he healed. But that was impossible. No one was like him… 


End file.
